Episode 7425 (16th September 2010)
Plot Kirk informs Gary that he called an ambulance for the lad Gary attacked. The police call at the Rovers to make enquiries about the assault. Liz suggests they speak to Gary. Anna's upset when the police visit and take Gary to the station for questioning. Quinny, Izzy and Kirk watch him being taken away. Becky takes Max shopping for clothes. Kylie feels put-out that Becky's giving him treats. Becky tells Kylie that she needs to make more effort and not rely on others to take care of Max for her. The police tell Gary that he matches the victim's description of the assailant. Gary denies everything. He inwardly panics when asked to take part in an identity parade. Quinny admits to Anna that he and Gary did get into a fight. When Gary returns, Anna says he can wave goodbye to his army career as he's heading back to prison. Izzy makes Kirk agree not to say anything to incriminate Gary to the police. Natasha frets when in front of Nick, Liz remarks that she'll be due another scan soon. Eileen gets dressed up and helps Owen go through his accounts. She opens some wine. When Liz phones, Owen pretends she's a customer with an emergency and heads off, leaving Eileen to finish off alone. Eileen's gutted. Nick suggests to Natasha that they buy a home for their family. Natasha's both delighted and alarmed. Liz takes Owen through to the back room of the pub where they flirt heavily. Claire explains to Ashley about all the bad memories the Street holds for her. Ashley agrees to move. Kylie sneaks down to the bar and helps herself to £50 from the till. She hides as Liz kisses Owen goodnight. He leaves. Liz empties the till, oblivious to Kylie's presence. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Quinny - Steve Bell *Police Officer 1 - Simon Hayward *Police Officer 2 - Daniel Jillings Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Kylie settles in at the Rovers with Max, she finds herself tempted by a till full of cash; the police turn up to arrest Gary for assault; and Owen spends the evening with Liz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,740,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2010 episodes